2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door lock. More specifically, this invention relates to a lockset having an outside lever handle and a lock cylinder in the lever handle and means for permitting removal of the handle from the lockset and withdrawing the cylinder so that the lockset can be easily rekeyed.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under .sctn..sctn.1.97 to 1.99
The prior art is replete with different kinds of door locks in which the lock cylinder may be removed from the front end of the outside knob. Examples are:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,008,668 which issued July 23, 1935 to R. S. Gold
U.S. Pat. No. 2,027,731 which issued Jan. 14, 1936 to M. Holpfer
U.S. Pat. No. 2,079,583 which issued May 4, 1937 to K. A. Brauning
U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,829 which issued June 16, 1987 to A. C. Gater et al
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,163 which issued Aug. 23, 1988 to J. G. Trull et al
Another U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,645 which issued July 27, 1965 discloses a door knob with an enlarged neck in which the knob can be removed from the lock and the lock cylinder can be withdrawn out the back of the knob. A retaining plate transversely disposed inside the neck holds the knob on the spindle.